plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Plants vs. Zombies Web Version
Plants vs. Zombies Web Version is a free online version of the game that was available at the PopCap Games official website. There are three modes: Adventure Mode, Survival and Puzzle. In the Adventure Mode of this version, the player can only progress until they finish level 2-4 before they must start again as a new player. However, if one unlocked the Survival and Puzzle modes on one computer previously, they will be able to continue playing those modes. Survival Mode on the web version is a modified version of Survival: Endless which takes place during the night, and the player can only choose four plants at a time. Puzzle Mode consists of a modified version of Vasebreaker. The player's progress will be lost on the Survival and Puzzle modes if you quit. As of September 1, 2018, the game is no longer playable on the PopCap website. But you can play it here: http://www.4399.com/flash/18012.htm#search3 Plants There are 13 plants usable in the Adventure Mode of the Web version, 12 of which are obtainable: *Peashooter *Sunflower *Cherry Bomb *Wall-nut *Squash *Snow Pea *Chomper *Repeater *Puff-shroom *Sun-shroom *Fume-shroom *Grave Buster *Explode-O-Nut (only during the Wall-Nut Bowling level) Zombies There are 8 zombies in the Web version. *Zombie *Flag Zombie *Conehead Zombie *Buckethead Zombie *Pole Vaulting Zombie *Newspaper Zombie *Screen Door Zombie *Giga-Football Zombie Adventure Mode Levels There are 14 Adventure Mode levels in the Web version. *Level 1-1 *Level 1-2 *Level 1-3 *Level 1-4 *Level 1-4 *Level 1-5 *Level 1-6 *Level 1-7 *Level 1-8 *Level 1-9 *Level 1-10 *Level 2-1 *Level 2-2 *Level 2-3 *Level 2-4 Survival: Night (Endless) This is a unique version of Survival: Endless only available for this version. It has quite unique features, such as not being available to select more than four plants, limited kinds of plants available, and the Giga-Football Zombie. The Giga-Football zombie takes the same amounts of damage as the Gargantuar (3000 damage), but is as fast as the Football Zombie. The presence of this zombie as well the large mass of zombies appearing (about 400 Giga-Football Zombies until level 15, about 3000 in total) makes this level extremely hard, being virtually impossible to get past wave 20. Chompers can devour the Giga-Football Zombie in one bite, which is a recommended way to combat it as it can't be killed by one instant kill. Modifying ("Hacking") the Game By downloading the necessary game files from the website hosting the game, and saving them all in one place, with the right file structure, one can use an offline flash player to play the "pvz.swf" (or similarly labeled) file. By using an SWF (Shockwave Flash) decompiler, one can edit the code within "pvz.swf" to make plants deal instant kill damage, be invulnerable, shoot different projectiles (i.e. Puff-Shroom shooting peas) and Chomper can be made to eat and swallow zombies instantaneously. By editing "resources.swf", one can change the appearance of plants, zombies and other objects in the game. In data.xml, editing the use of in-built cheats from "false" to "true" allows you to change the speed of the game, the recharge speed of plants, whether you want Sun to not be needed to plant a seed and lets you spawn any zombie in the game. Gallery PlantsvsZombiesWebVersionLoadingScreen.png|Loading Screen Survival Endless Night.png|Web Version Survival: Endless Online2.png|All the plants and zombies (except Flag Zombie) available on online version Plants-vs-Zombies-ss.png|Screenshot of Plants vs. Zombies Web Version No bone.JPG|No Zombies' bone can be seen in Online version Night (Endless) online.JPG|By Someone456 Progress will be lost instead of will be saved.png|It says "Your progress on this level will be lost" instead of will be saved Gigasz.png|Two Giga-Football Zombies on the seed selection screen (extremely rare) da.PNG|A game detail on pogo (15 waves, note Giga-Football Zombie and Screen Door Zombie are named differently) Trivia *The zombies in the online version will usually have no bone seen upon losing their arm. *There is a Survival: Night (Endless) instead of pool/day here because if it took place in the daytime, mushrooms would not be able to wake up since the player never gets the Coffee Bean. **Also, for the Squash, Wall-nut and Cherry Bomb, if the player did not select them in consecutive waves, they have to recharge even if it is not the first wave (unlike all other versions of Survival). *The zombies will not attempt to eat the instant kills (except Chomper), unlike Plants vs. Zombies 2. *There are two glitches with the Newspaper Zombie: when falling to die, a bone in his arm will appear, and his eyes will flash angrily for no reason. *Unlike the full version of Plants vs. Zombies, the Survival Mode and the Mini-games mode are on opposite buttons, since the Mini-games mode is not available on the web version. *If the player beats the game, the plants will reset, so they can’t use mushrooms during the day. *Unlike the full version, instead of the Potato Mine, the player will get the Squash in the Adventure Mode's Day levels. *One can see the silhouettes of the Ice-shroom, Doom-shroom, Lily Pad, Potato Mine, Threepeater, Tangle Kelp, Jalapeno, Spikeweed, Torchwood, Tall-nut, Cactus and Blover when the player had unlocked Fume-Shroom. *The Snow Pea makes a different sound effect when it shoots frozen peas on the online version than it normally does (a "jingle bell"-like sound effect). *The seed packets are much bigger in this version. *There is no shadow below the plants or zombies. *If the player puts their mouse over the Giga-Football Zombie it will say "Football Zombie". This is because there is no Football Zombie in this version. *Level 1-5 is the only mini-game level. *Level 1-10 is the only conveyor belt level. *Unlike the full version, instead of Level 5-10, Level 2-4 is the final Adventure Mode level in the web version. *When the player leaves an Adventure Mode, Survival Mode, or Puzzle Mode level, the progress will be lost instead of saved. Category:Plants vs. Zombies sub-versions Category:Plants vs. Zombies